Not a brotherly Love
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Maggie Ravencroft is the only female member of the Covenant.She see the boys as her brothers;but not all of them think the same.


**Ok, so this story has been haunting me for a while and I hope you like it.**

**I only own Margaret "Maggie" Ravencroft and Toby**

**Thanks to my babysismaid Real Emma Gray! You're the best!**

**Reviews make me happy.**

* * *

><p>Not a brotherly Love<p>

For centuries, my ancestors, along with other powerful witches, formed a covenant of silence on the XVII century.

The power that runs through our veins is so strong that it is almost impossible not to be addicted to it. That is one of the first things that was passed to us before our 13 birthday.

Some see it as a blessing, others as a curse. I'm on the second category.

There were six families that were part in the creation of the covenant: Danvers, Ravencroft, Pope, Garwin, Perry and Simms. The Pope family didn't survive during the witch trials. But even so, as each generation passes, our powers got stronger and more dangerous than the ones before us.

It is possible, but extremely rare to have a woman born into one of the families.

_Lucky me._

There is a reason why women are portrayed as witches, and not men. That is because _we __**are**_ stronger than them. I have every reason to be an addict, and yet, I'm not.

I wish I could say that I had the apple pie existence that most of the kids around here have. Not a single serious care in the world while growing up. Kids complain about how weak they can be when it comes to drugs and booze. Ha! I'd like to see them in my shoes.

My father had a drinking problem. He died in a car crash when I was eight, and my mother committed suicide the following year. She was supposed to be the super strong witch everybody expected her to be.

Instead, well… she left a nine year old behind.

But I wasn't alone. When Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and the other families took me in, I got a new family. And four _amazing_ brothers.

Ever since the day we met, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and I have been inseparable, we just connected. And we didn't have our powers back then, it was pure friendship. The bond that united us was stronger than any magic.

Caleb was always the natural leader, sticking up for us when we got into trouble. Pogue, or Nicholas when you really want to piss him off, is an adventure seeker. Ever since he discovered the joys of being hung upside down from the tire swing, he never stopped looking for more thrill. Tyler is the sweetest and smartest boy you'll ever meet! No one can beat him in chess.

_And then, there's Reid._

What can I say about Reid? Some people call him a bad boy; others say that he's nothing but a trouble maker, a screw up. But I know better.

Reid is my best friend! Always has been and always will be. Of course, I'm the only female on this earth that never fell under his charm. Then again, he _is_ my brother. Well, not a blood brother, but I always treated him like one.

Over the years, I've become the witch my mother was supposed to be. I studied everyday about my family heritage and was more than prepared when I turned 13.

Even tough Caleb is the oldest, he still comes to me seeking advice about his powers. They all did. In time, they started to see me as their 'mother', so to speak. Ever since I can remember, I always made sure that they were all ok and not doing anything **too** reckless. I didn't always succeeded, but they knew they could always count on me for anything.

After our 'fatidic 13', as Tyler would say, I became a permanent resident in the Spencer Academy dorms. Mr. Danvers became 'sick' and Caleb and I agreed that having a lot of people under the same roof with the Power would be too much for him.

I still tried to help in any way I could. It was the least I could do after everything they've done for me. Still, it didn't work. As time progressed, it seemed that everyone around me became seduced by our family heirloom. Everyone but me. My mother told me once that knowledge is power. The more you know, the better you have power over it. And that's what I did.

In time, I managed to suppress this side of me. Hide it. Too bad I was the only one. My brother's didn't see it like I did. But that doesn't matter. As long as I have my siblings, everything will be alright.

Or that's what I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, knock.<strong>

_Is he here already? __I don't even have my shoes on_! But I was wrong, because as soon as I opened the door, I came to face not with my date, but one of my younger brothers.

"Reid! What are you doing here sweetie?" I let him in as I was finishing getting ready.

"I'm here to pick you up. You look a bit too stylish Maggie, it's just the usual party at the dells." He hopped on my bed as I finally found my shoes.

"Oh yeah, I'm not going. I thought Ty told you that I have a date." I was in such a hurry to get the rest of my things, because I knew I was probably late by now, that I didn't even notice him getting up.

"Fuck that! You don't date! Who?" He was blocking my view to the mirror, making it impossible to put my lipstick. When I looked at him, I saw two balls of fire starring straight at me. Oh no.…

"Reid sweetie, relax. Why are you so nervous all the sudden? Ok, I admit that I might take some time to like a guy, but I'm not a nun, remember? Besides, Toby is really sweet." I dodged a little so I could apply my makeup with the little room left from his taller figure and decided that our conversation was over.

"Toby? What kind of name is Toby? Where did you meet this guy anyway?" I couldn't understand his attitude nor why he was making such a scene with his arms crossed like a child. He should be happy for me to have a date! That doesn't happen very often with me.

"Toby, you know him. The cute red head that works at the local drugstore that you always brag to when you go buy condoms." My makeup was done, and I looked good! "Now, where are my earrings?"

"That freckle dude with braces and the Harry Potter fetish?" Realization hit him as he started to scream. I literally had no time for one of his mood swings.

"Stop judging a book by its cover, Reid. Seriously, what is the matter with you today? I've never said a word about your girlfriends before, so why are you acting like this?" I grabbed my purse and headed to the door when he stopped me, eyes as black as midnight.

"Nothing, sorry. I just… wanna protect you." I touched his cheek and his eyes instantly went to the blue color I adore so much. Such a sweet brother.

"Well, you don't need to worry, that's my job remember?" He smiled when I kissed his other cheek. "Besides, I'm your big sister. I deserve a little break from this havoc you boys make, right? Now go and have fun, and **no using**."

I closed the door and didn't look back at him. If I did, I'd see his devastated look. If I did, I wouldn't have left.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your date?"<p>

Reid scared me and I almost fell on the floor when I opened my door. It was late and all the lights were out. I didn't expect to find him here, lying on my bed.

"Seriously Reid, nine times? Did you have to call me **nine** times while I was on a date that you knew about?" He looked so innocent with his boyish face. "And why is it that after I disconnected the battery, _**my phone kept ringing**_?" He kept his most innocent face on, that if it was anybody else in the world, I'd believe in him.

"I don't know, magic?"

I was so pissed at him for trying to ruin my date for whatever selfish reason of his that I was ready to use on him to get out of my dorm. But when he hugged me and pulled me along to the bed, messing with my hair, all was forgotten.

"Alright, I'm sorry Mags. How was the date with Opie?" He kept playing with my curls. A habit of his since childhood.

"Toby."

"Whatever."

"It was good. Did you know that his biggest dream is to meet a witch? What are the odds?" I started to laugh, but he got serious all the sudden. "Hey, come on Reid that was me being sarcastic."

"He doesn't deserve you." That was strange. Reid is so carefree that I don't think I've ever see him like that. Then again, he's just taking care of me, like Caleb, Ty and Pogue would do.

"Oh sweetie." I kissed his cheek and hugged him with my free hand as he took the other to play with my nails. Still he wouldn't let me go. "You're the best brother ever, did you know that?"

* * *

><p>I didn't care that it's been years since I've been in this house. Ever since Gordon went to help Mr. Danvers, no one has laid a foot on the Ravencroft mansion. I didn't care how it look old and abandoned now, I had bigger things to be concerned about .My mothers book of spells is here somewhere and I need it to help Pogue.<p>

_My poor brother_. How didn't I see it coming? From the moment I laid my eyes on that Chase kid, I knew something was wrong, but Caleb said I was being paranoiac. Like he'd know anything! Oh, poor child. And now, my brother is in the hospital and I need to help him.

"Maggie."

I jumped out of my skin. I didn't realize that Reid was here. How long has it been since I got here?

"You took off before I got to the hospital. I came to help you." His eyes were filled with sorrow and then something else that became too evident for me on his face, but I still couldn't guess what.

"Thanks Reid sweetie, you're a great brother. This place is huge! Go to the right and I.…" I heard a noise and then realized it was the closet breaking in half. I turned to see if Reid was hurt, since he was so close to it. But to my surprise, his eyes weren't blue, but black and his fists were dripping with blood.

"Reid, I know this is a difficult time, but…." He said something incomprehensible and I had to get closer to listen to him.

It was night and since the house was practically abandoned, I had to light several candles to see better and they all gave him a celestial appearance.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I'm not your brother'. We're not related Margaret!" His words felt like a punch in my stomach.

"Reid, why are you being like this? Of course you're my brother and I'm your sister." He came straight towards me like lighting, and being so close I could see that he was _furious_.

"No Maggie, we aren't. Why don't you see it? I am not your brother and I sure as hell don't think of you as my sister or love you like one!" Reid was never aggressive with me before. His grip on my shoulders was strong and demanding. I was scared.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered as a tear fell. "You and the boys are all I have. Why are you telling me this?" His expression softened as he released me and stroked my cheek. I was paralyzed.

"I don't love you like a brother Maggie." I looked down, but he held my stare when he lifted my chin. "But I _do_ love you. So much that it pains me to think that what happened to Pogue could've happen to you too." I could see clear in his eyes as he got loser. _So close to me_.

"What? No, no, no! You're delusional, Reid. That's the trauma from everything talking. You're just confused with things, that's it. And when things get better, you'll forget all about it." Somehow, I managed to dodge his strong grip, but I still could feel his stare. **Where is that book**?

"Why are you running from me? You always read me so easily. You _know_ I'm telling the truth." He was on me again as I desperately tried to break free.

"Please Reid, please. I can't do this… I can't." I couldn't stop the tears that were coming. It was just all too much.

"I know that you think you'll be alone Maggie. News flash, I won't let you. You don't have to take care of everyone else. Let me take care of you."

With that he sealed his promise to me with a kiss that held such eagerness and passion that I never expected.

"I love you Margaret Ravencroft." His face was filled with pure bliss, and the emotion that I learn that was all over his face, I finally figured it out. Love.

"I love you too Reid Garwin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


End file.
